The present invention relates to Web service composition technology, and particularly, to a business mashup for integrating a Business Process Execution Language (hereinafter referred to as BPEL) based business process with Widgets.
In general, Web service composition technology is used to compose a new Web service with multiple Web services to describe a business process. For example, Web service oriented Business Process Execution Language (BPEL) is a Web service composition technology. Such Web service composition technology focuses on an assembly of existing Web services at an interface level.
Web service composition technology is usually on-premise and not web based. That is, the Web service composition design, development, and testing are conducted in local on-premise tools. Then, the composed Web service is deployed into a runtime environment. As described above, the traditional Web service composition technologies provide an on-premise software development platform to assemble different services and deploy the service composition into a runtime server. These service composition technologies rely on the Web services and the Service-oriented Architecture (SOA) technology, and are server centric.